


pick me.

by hozinara (211writes)



Series: dancing in the dark. [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Alternate Universe - Dance, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dancing Lessons, Developing Friendships, Finding true love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pediculus Cerebri Disease, Relationship(s), Unrequited Love, boochan, jihan | yoonhong, other characters not mentioned in tags, soonhoon | howoo, two people trying to find their way to be together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/211writes/pseuds/hozinara
Summary: — pediculus cerebri.• a thin vine-like plant underneath the scalp, it only happens with reciprocated love that was perceived to be unreciprocated.the only cure is to discuss their mutual feelings, before the vines would take root in their brain, causing one to die.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Chan | Dino, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Chan | Dino/Original Character(s)
Series: dancing in the dark. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032198
Kudos: 3





	pick me.

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! it's me again w a new fic >< honestly this might be difficult since it's my first time writing about a fictional disease and breaking everything into chapters. it's a first for everything, right? so boochan stans (+ soonhoon stans & jihan stans), please do enjoy reading this fic, thank you! (i assure you all that it won't end with too much angst mwa <3)

“Alright class, let’s start with a little groove to warm up your bodies.” The class instructor says as everyone in the room stood up. He turned on the music, the rhythm of the sound started slow. “First and foremost, feel the music. You have to let yourself feel and lose yourself in the music. That way, your natural groove will come out.” 

The instructor walks up to the front of the class, watching his students try to loosen up their tension. He gets it though, it’s their first class. Teaching is a new thing for him, and he also started like them, being a student. Now that he’s an instructor, a mentor, he’d know the tension and pressure the students have in class. 

The class starts slow, one by one the students are trying to groove and warm up. A few minutes went by, the instructor walked up to his laptop, opening a playlist, and clicking on an upbeat song. He walks in front of the mirror, “Okay class that’s great. A nice start since everyone here is new to this. Now, I want everyone to follow my moves,” He starts with a simple bounce movement, the students quickly following after. “Alright, just follow me and we will gradually speed up okay?” A series of “yes” “okay” had been heard, and the instructor smiled. “Let’s get going!”

After 2 hours of teaching, laughing, befriending his students, the class was finished. It’s late, it was already 7:00 at night. “Alright, class! That’s it for today. It’s fine if you’ve made mistakes. You’re just beginning, not everyone can learn perfectly in one session. Anyway, I won’t hold you in here for long. See you on Wednesday!” 

The students thanked the instructor as they left the room. He went up over to the table and played a song, going to the center of the room to dance. It was always his habit to do so. Dancing alone after a class he’s been in, letting all the exhaustion out. It’s his way of relieving the body, having to dance. He let himself get lost with the beat and rhythm when he heard knocks. 

Someone had peeked in, “Hi? Am I disturbing you?” The instructor quickly walked to lower the volume of the audio. “I’m sorry,” The person went into the room, “I’m looking for Lee Chan?” 

“The person you’re talking to is Lee Chan. Hello.” Chan smiled at the other, walking up to him so they can properly introduce each other. “Oh hi! I just wanted to swoop by and say hello. I actually wanted to join your class earlier, but plans came up and I couldn’t do so. I decided to take a look at the studio before joining on Wednesday.” 

Chan nodded at his statement, another student for his class. He’s getting excited. “That sounds wonderful! I hope you enjoy taking my class... Wait, sorry I didn’t catch your name.” The other took out his hand, “I’m Seungkwan. Boo Seungkwan.” Chan gladly took the other’s hand and shook it, “Pleased to meet you, Seungkwan.”

"Pleased to meet you too... Professor? Mentor?" There was a bit of awkward silence, Seungkwan didn't know how to address the teacher before him as it was his first time. Chan laughed, "Coach would be a nice term." Seungkwan also chuckled, "Well, Coach Chan. See you on Wednesday." Seungkwan opened the door and gave a bright smile to Chan before leaving. He went over to the table and played the song again, walking to the center of the room. He smiled before he let his body move along with the music, freestyling the movements. 

"You know, that's how our Mother and Father got together." A random voice speaks out. Chan knows this voice, a voice he hears everywhere. So, he eyed the bench on the rightest corner of the room. Still dancing, he answered, "Why haven't you left?" The other stood up, "Figured you'd need a ride home, Chan." 

Chan stopped dancing. Taking in deep breaths, he went to his things and started gathering them. "You can't ignore me forever. I'm your brother." The other walked up to Chan. "Yeah, you were. Until you decided to leave me and for what? Producing music? Jihoon, we're dancers! We were dancers!" Chan raised his voice. Jihoon moves closer to him, he'd do anything to make sure their relationship would be the same as before. "We were," 

But he won't give up his passion for music. Not even for his little brother. "Careers can be changed. Plans in life can be changed. I've been dancing for years, more than you. Where did it take me? Nowhere. I was dancing all the time, teaching classes back to back. I had no time to hang out with friends, no time to be at work, no time to even have a relationship! Years of dancing, my whole life was here in this very room. I'm not going back." 

Chan had enough, he wasn't going to hear any of this conversation again. It's always the same thing he hears. Years of dancing led his brother to nothing. What a lie. He quickly got his things and left, tears threatening to fall down. He walked and walked, and walked. Until he got home straight to his bed and cried himself to sleep.

Chan woke up with a heavy heart, he forgot to wash before sleeping. And he also forgot to apologize to his brother. They do this a lot, the fighting. But at the end of the day, Chan still respects his brother's decision. That's why after washing up to end the day, he'd go to his brother's room, give him some snacks, and tell Jihoon he's sorry for lashing out. Maybe he still can't accept the fact that he was the only dancer left in the family. Their parents were dancers, and so is Chan. So was Seokmin. So was Jihoon. When their parents had told them that they weren't going to perform on stage anymore, Seokmin had also told them that he'd stop too. To pursue his passion for Theater Arts. 

Chan had understood them, though. For his parents, it was time that they did retire from the industry. For Seokmin, he knew the talents of his brother weren't just on the dancing side. He knew his brother had the talent to do both, to dance, and to sing. But he didn't understand why the eldest brother, after his whole life dedicated to dancing. Why did Jihoon decide to leave dancing behind so easily? Jihoon was very passionate about dancing, he saw how his brother lights up when it comes to dancing. He just doesn't understand why. 

So he thought if he could prove to Jihoon that he could get a life, even with dancing as a part of his life. Chan loves dancing so much, it's his talent, his passion. But he wanted to prove Jihoon wrong. He'd prove to him that there is so much more than just dancing in a room full of mirrors. Chan got up and got ready for the day, with a smile plastered on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> that concludes the prologue! i hope it wasn't too messy >< see you on the next chapter! <3


End file.
